steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
All Aliens Finale Scene
above his unconscious friends, Alan looked off into the distance, seeing Richard standing alone amidst the rubble of the destroyed city. Without saying a word, Alan used Fasttrack's powers to speed off and meet not far from him. Richard: Look around. See what your senseless hatred for me has done. Alan: "Senseless?!" You try to kill me, you kidnap me, you torture my friends and try to kill them, and one of them you raped! You scowered the multiverse just to get all your plan's pieces back together to bring a demon to fuck over our universe! And in summoning that demon, you successfully killed Pride, not to mention I had to bring Cilocub back to life! I have lived through thousands of years of trauma from the Time War because of you! up ''After all that, you sit here and call my hatred for you... senseless?! Richard: Not after that, before that. I've told you before... It's you who hates I, not the other way around. Brothe- ...Alan. All I wanted for us, when we were children, was to be close. But you never gave me the time of day. Alan: Oh, right, because me being a dick of a brother... ''around with arms out to emphasize the destruction aroudn them JUSTIFIES THIS! Oh, yeah, two-minute-younger little brother, I feel so bad for not having played tag with you now that everything iS FUCKING DESTORYED! Snap back to reality, you fucking cunt! If I wasn't gonna love you when we were little kids doing innocent little kid things... Then I was never gonna love you at all. typically calm demeanor broke as his face dropped and he backed up a step. Alan: And now... After all you've done... I'm going to kill you. And I'm gonna be sure you're dead this time. Brother. words cut Richard. A calm rage fell over him before he changed into Negative Rath, then Negative Ultimate Rath. Unphased, Alan changed into Ditto. Negative Ultimate Rath: Your plan is to kill me.... with that? Ditto: Not exactly. as Ditto stopped talking, he rapidly duplicated himself into nearly one hundred clones, if not more. Simultaneously, they each pressed their Simplicitrixes, and were all each individually transformed back into their human form. Negative Ultimate Rath's eyes widened as he realized what Alan's plan was. The front and center Alan stepped forward before activating his Simplicitrix. filled the area as Alan's body was covered in pink-grey scales. Black, scale-shaped tattoos formed on his body. Red fins grew from his arms and back. Red flashed again as Ripjaws stood between the Alan's and Negative Ultimate Rath. other Alan clones slowly followed his lead. Mole-Stache, Eatle, ChamAlien, Eye Guy, Rath, Clockwork, Gutrot, Pesky Dust, Nanomech. One by one, the army changed into their respective aliens. Terraspin. Alanomany. Atomix. Starbuck. Igknight. Antidisintegratematerialism. Alchrystal. Two next to each other changed into Fasttrack and XLR8. Another changed into NRG then pressed his Simplicitrix, opening up his containment suit to set free his true form. Another ChamAlien and Rath were seen as they changed into their Ultimate forms. Jetray flew through the air, followed by Big Chill, Graphic Violets, Stinkfly, Mossquito, Whampire, and Astrodactyl. Heatblast stood upon a raging Scorchnet. Humungousaur slammed his mace tail into the ground as he readied his missile launchers. Ouroborosaurus stood at the ready near Mad Hatter. Armodrillo dug out of the ground, closely followed by his enormous Ultimate form. Elastick bounced onto the ground and readied his enlarged fists. A trio of Alan's turned into Blitzwulf, Snare-Oh, and Frankenstrike. The snake-like Charade slithered around before finding an opening to jump into the sky and change into his dragon form. As he flew up, he was followed by the looming figure of Way Big. From Way Big's right stepped the equally as big Mongilla, and behind them stood their much larger Ultimate forms. Shocksquatch, AmpFibian, and Brainstorm used their electricity to help power up Chromastone and Feedback. Alaquartzam brought up a glyph made of nearby rock. 6SixSicks sinisterly slithered around. A seemingly unchanged Alan looked down at his chest, which had a glowing red spot in the shape of the Simplicitrix's hourglass, revealing him to be Intimachi. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Diamondhead, who gave him some diamond armor as extra protection. A sword was thrown up into the air, reflecting the light of the setting sun, before it fell back down and was caught by Blamurai. The sun was then blocked out. Negative Ultimate Rath looked up into the sky, seeing a dark void that was quickly lit up with bright colors before a giant Simplicitrix appeared. friends started to wake up, seeing the army of Simplicitrix transformations. Jessica, Alexis, and Ember all stood up. Jessica retracted her Deadpool mask. Jessica: Holy shit... all the other Alan's transformed, one final one pressed his Simplicitrix. His skin turned a bright blue and he was covered in a Deadpool outfit: Omnitricks. The camera started to pan across all the aliens. Omnitricks: Alan's! camera kept panning before ending on Omnitricks. Omnitricks: ...Assemble! of the aliens started to run at Negative Ultimate Rath, who initially started to run at them, but then quickly turned and started to flee on all fours. It wasn't long before XLR8 and Fasttrack caught up to him. Fasttrack ran in front of him, kicking up dust to block his vision as XLR8 came around and kicked him in the fact. Before he could recover, Negative Ultimate Rath was picked up by Humungousaur, and then slammed on his thigh, the sound of his back breaking being hard across the battlefield. Screaming in pain, Negative Ultimate Rath switched to Negative Goop, a transformation with no spine, and then flew off. Ultimate Jetray zoomed after him, Upgrade on his back. Upgrade jumped off and grabbed hold of Negative Goop's anti-gravity projector, bringing him back to the battlefield before jumping off the projector, throwing Negative Goop into the heat of things. Quick to change forms, Negative Goop became Negative Ouroborosaurus and healed his back, then changed into Richardnomany. Diesel came rolling up. The dense frog alien threw himself at the train, duplicating into multiple, even more dense frog aliens, trying to scatter to get away. However, they were all caught up in Lodestar's magnetic field as he spun them around and into the air. Richardnomany changed into Negative Terraspin to fly off, only to be swatted into the ground by Way Big, his tough shell being the only thing to keep him safe. Way Big crossed his arms at the wrist, and Mongilla's spinal plates lit up purple. Way Big fired his cosmic ray at the same time Mongilla fired his poison one, both of them targeting Negative Terraspin. Not long after starting, they stopped, not realizing Negative Terraspin had quickly beocme Negative NRG, his containment suit keeping him safe from both blasts. He then changed into Negative Fasttrack and sped off. Reality Check threw his hands out, and the ground beneath Negative Fasttrack's feet began to move in the same direction as the Citrakayah, halting his progress. He then caused a chunk of ground to shoot up from beneath Negative Fasttrack, launching him back towards the Alan Army. Negative Fasttrack looked up to see Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Spore-Adic, and Ball Weevil rolling towards him. To dodge them, Negative Fasttrack changed into Negative Armodrillo and dug into the ground. Triple Drill ran to the hole and pointed his permanent drill arm into the hole. He aimed, and then the drill shot off of him, following Negative Ultimate Armodrillo until an explosion was heard underground and the earth started to collapse. sonic boom was heard as Negative Ultimate Echo-Echo shot out from the ground and away from the Alan's before any of them could fully grasp what was going on. He landed far enough away to not be noticed but close enough to see the Alan's. Negative Ultimate Echo-Echo: All this needless destruction, and you can't see it was brought upon by you. Fine. I'll make you see. You pushed my hand. This is all on YOU! Ultimate Echo-Echo's scream was loud enough to catch the attention of the Alan Army. As they looked his way, a blinding cyan light was seen. When it died down, it was revealed Richard had created his own army of equal power to Alan's.